Seigfried Drei (Episode)
Seigfried Drei is the second episode of Gundam Build Fighters - Regulation E, as well as the second episode of the Angels of Seigfried arc. Synopsis Plot As soon as Elizabeth; Shino; and their friends made it through their flight to Japan, they were greeted by Ash and Jake after they left their plane. Alongside of the two, they also met a girl named Shizuka Amane, who happened to be training with them for the Gunpla Grand Prix, something they were all aware of, especially since Elizabeth and Shino made it to Japan to train for the tournament. After the group had left the airport and leave in Ash's van, he asked Elizabeth and Shino about teams and if they are interested in creating or joining one. They were both left clueless until Shizuka told them that the tournament requires each participant to be in a team, as fighters from around the world will be heading to different high school Gunpla committees to join a team and participate in the tournament. Jake also reveals that while players are allowed participate by themselves, it is actually not encouraged in the tournament, as its sponsor is strict about attendance and the total number of participants that each team needs in order to qualify with other teams participating with or against one another regardless of what school they are part of. Understanding what they had told them and after making their decisions, they head on to the Gunpla committee of the school Ash, Jake, and Shizuka went to. As they make it to Wasaobi High School, Emily sees her hobby store's Japanese branch from a mile away as Nicole states that the number of Gundam fans living in Japan helped increased the store's popularity thanks to a recent Gunpla boom following the launch of Gundam SEED; Gundam 00; and Gundam Unicorn. Inside the school, Elizabeth and Shino are greeted by Liliana Reyes, the committee's president and leader of the team Vanguard Stargaze who is representing the Philippines for the tournament. She expressed her interest in interviewing them, while Shino looks at the collection of Gunpla owned by each member of the committee, Liliana begins her interview with Elizabeth about the tournament. Outside of the school, Sumeragi came across a mysterious girl named Karin Kimura who cannot remember anything but her name; age; and nationality. Anxious about her, Sumeragi knows that she suffers from amnesia since she cannot really remember much more about herself and while the two go for a walk, they were stopped in their tracks by a man representing Selphina Industries. Before Sumeragi could act, Karin ran towards the guy and punched him for kidnapping her as part of a program that served as a test for a new system before running back to Sumeragi. As the man left, she began to think that she was also able to remember her own recent memories; albeit not any of her past memories, making her wonder if she is faking her amnesia or not. Back at Wasaobi, Liliana concludes her interview with Elizabeth as she made her decision to form her own team named "Seigfried Drei". Afterwards, Shizuka meets up with her and Shino as they discussed the interview while walking around the school's hallway. Elizabeth then asked Shizuka if she can watch her and Shino have their first Gunpla battle using their custom Gunpla's and she accepts, mentioning that she too has a Gunpla that she wants to show them once it's finished. With that the girls head out to Emily's store. As they leave; a girl with blue hair wonders if she should watch them fight, but her team's leader, who reveals herself to be Raven Harlot, coldly drags her away.